


Stay with Me

by writtenbyaslytherin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki is Alive, M/M, Smut, Top Loki (Marvel), marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. The perfect night to enjoy a bit of alone time for the leader of the Avengers. While taking a night off was a rare occasion for Tony Stark it was one pleasure he enjoyed in the company of himself and a bottle of whiskey. That is until an unexpected visitor shows up bruised, bleeding and broken on his front door. Tony had watched all those years ago as the God of Mischief take a beating from the Hulk that would leave even a hero half dead, barely leave a scratch. Now showing up at this door nearly unconscious meant the Asgardian had been through hell. How he ended up on his doorstep, Tony wasn't entirely sure. He was sure of one thing... He didn't want Loki to leave
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	Stay with Me

Amber liquid swirled around a single ice cube as Tony Stark raised the glass to his lips. It had been so long since he had done this. A night off. A complete night off free from Stark Industries, superheros and even Ironman. FRIDAY would alert him if Ironman was needed, otherwise it was just him, a bottle of scotch, the fire and the violent summer storm raging outside.

Nearly one in the morning there were no signs of the storm stopping. Rain pounded against the large windows of the living room creating a soothing backdrop to the crackling of the fire. Propped up on his knee was his copy of  _ The Institute  _ by Stephen King. Even on his best day Tony Stark was not much of a reader. He was a more hands on student. But the horror writer was a guilty pleasure of his. Several years ago Pepper had left her copy of  _ The Dark Half  _ at the house and out of sheer boredom and slight curiosity, he picked up the book and started to read. It was not until Pepper found him curled up on the couch the next day, two pots of coffee drained, did he realize he had been up the entire night nose buried in the book. After that, it became his guilty pleasure. Not one he often indulged in. However on a night like this, when all seemed quiet for the moment it was an opportunity that he would not pass up. He was so engrossed in the book that it took FRIDAY calling out his name twice before he was pulled away. 

“Yes?” he asked, the inconvenience in his voice flowing freely.

“Sir there is someone at the front door.”

“Who the hell would be here at this time of night? Pull up security footage,” he ordered. As the image pulled up in front of him he leapt from his seat and vaulted over the couch.  _ No way. No fucking way is that alien, Asguardian whatever he is, here,  _ Tony mentally screamed. “FRIDAY prepare defense systems four twenty-one,” Tony ordered rushing to his front door. 

“Defense system four twenty-one online waiting for your command sir,” FRIDAY called out.

“Good.” Feeling the hum of his Ironman suit below his feet Tony wrenched open the front door to find a drenched and shivering Asgardian on his doorstep. “What in the hell happened?” Tony muttered giving him a once over.

The Asgardian in question was none other than the God of Mischief himself. Loki looked up at him through his dripping tangled hair slightly hunched over clutching his side. He was balancing himself on the piliar as if it were too painful to bear weight on his left leg. This was not the demigod that Tony remembered. Certainly not the Loki who sauntered down the hallway of S.H.I.E.L.D. surrounded by guards as if he belonged. This wasn’t the Loki who stood by his side battling the greatest threat to the universe sacrificing himself for his brother only to be brought back to life to be whisked away again. The Loki of his fantasies was cunning and currently injured on his doorstep.  _ Loki is back,  _ he thought happily stepping forward and calling off his defense systems.  _ Oh shit.  _

“I-I did not know where else to go,” Loki grunted clutching his side.

“What the hell happened to you?” Tony asked quickly taking stock of the tall Asguardian.

Loki was in the same green and black leather as the last time he saw him except this time he was far worse off than handcuffs and what Tony could only think to call a muzzle. The thick leather was torn in various places. Dirt had been ground into the usually clean attire so heavily that it remained even with the storm raging around them. Unsure of exactly how Loki managed to get here, it was clear that he had at least walked part of it given his drenched shivering appearance. The lighting outside of the house was state of the art. As Tony had designed it himself, it still did not give to the constant flashes of lightning and roaring winds whipping the long black hair across Loki’s face. If he wanted to properly assess his injuries then he needed to get the god of mischief inside. What he questioned was if he actually wanted the god inside his house. 

“Lost a fight. Stranded on Midgard. You’re the only place-” Loki muttered. The god of Mischief swayed as if he were drunk before pitching forward. On instinct Tony caught him before falling face forward to the ground. 

“Shit,” Tony gasped with the sudden dead weight. “How the fuck are you so heavy? Damn alien.” Loki lay lifeless in his arms. His breathing shallow enough to make Tony second guess if he was trying to deceive him. Activating the portion of his Ironman suit he kept on his forearm he took a quick reading of Loki’s vitals. The information that is spat out was garbled. Giving readings for strange minerals, life forces that could not be found anywhere on Earth and an image of a misty green pattern that Tony assumed was Loki’s magic. In all honesty, he had no idea what he was looking at. Yet. Finally locating the vital signs he could easily identify he knew he had to bring the once villain now hero inside. “Come on Reindeer Games. Let’s get you inside so I can see what you got yourself into.” Carefully swinging Loki’s arm around his shoulder Tony scooped him up behind his knees and cradled him to his chest.  _ Thank God no one else is here to see me carry the bride over the threshold. _

Stalking through the house he made his way to the master bedroom as quickly as he could carrying the unconscious Loki barking orders to FRIDAY as he went. Spotting the dark comforter covering the bed in the center of the room he sighed in relief. For someone who worked out daily to keep in shape for defending the Earth; carrying a full grown Asgardian was a hell of a lot more difficult than he imagined. Dropping Loki to the bed with more force than he intended he winced. “Shit.” When Loki did not stir from where he lay he figured he was no worse off then when he arrived. Willing Loki to remain unconscious Tony scampered off in search of supplies he thought he might need.

~~~

Returning to his bedroom Tony set the tray of various medical equipment down on the bedside table. “Now what?” he asked himself. 

Loki had not moved from where Tony left him. He was partly sprawled on the bed, his long hair draped across the pillow in wet arcs framing his pale face. Carefully Tony pulled several wet strands from his face and lay them down with the mess of black hair that covered his pillow. Seeing the demigod like this, he appeared to be sleeping. Taking the rare opportunity to actually look at Loki without adrenaline coursing through his veins or the threat of death looming over head he could thoroughly take stock of his injuries. At least that was the excuse he told himself.

Loki was much leaner than his brother but was still a solid mass of power. For the first time Tony actually looked upon the demigod and found him exquisite. He was like no one else he had ever met. All sharp features and dripping with sarcasm, the few times Tony had interacted with him left him wanting for more. Laying in his bed Tony wanted to run his hands down his chest and tease him awake with his own tongue tricks. Wondering if Loki’s cock was as impressive as he was, Tony was almost tempted to find out when FRIDAY interrupted his thoughts. 

“Core temperature twenty-three degrees celsius sir. I am detecting a major laceration to the left abdominal muscles requiring stitches, bruising the kidneys, face, arms and thighs. Several large lacerations on the top left thigh. Does not require stitches but I do recommend bandaging. Several shallow lacerations across the face and hands. I recommend cleaning all areas with antimicrobial soap prior to bandaging,” FRIDAY rattled off.

“Bring up the reports on Jotunn biology that Thor sent over. What is the standard core temperature?”

“Standard core temperature for Jotunn is negative ten degrees celsius.”

“Asgardian?”

“Thirty seven degrees celsius.”

“Shit okay let’s get you warmed up rock of ages. FRIDAY, increase the heat in here to eighty-seven.”

“Heat set at eighty-seven degrees fahrenheit.” 

Tony could immediately feel the heater kick on. Soon it would be stifling hot in the room but it would have to do until he could strip the god of mischief naked and address the injuries. Thor had said that his brother was half frost giant and half Asgardian. He knew that Loki’s body ran cooler than anyone else's. He found that out the hard way when they were sparing and Loki pinned him to the practice mat. How much cooler that was he did not know. Loki was shivering under the heavy leather and the cold rain had not done anything to help. Taking a quick glance up at Loki’s unconscious form, he began to work the tall black boots from his feet. 

Making quick work of the boots, he tossed them to the side splattering mud across the carpet. It was not the first time the carpet had been soiled with any number of dirt, grime and questionable substances. And it likely would not be the last. Tony did not pay it any mind. Eventually it would stop coming clean and he would replace it.  _ Perhaps it was time to consider hardwood _ , he thought, sliding up to sit next to Loki’s hips. 

Friday was not exaggerating when she said the laceration on his side was a major one. It was the side Loki had been clutching when he collapsed. Dark blood oozed through his fingers then but the flow had diminished significantly since laying him on the bed. Carefully undoing the golden latch at his waist that held the leather shirt together, Tony gently began to peel the shirt from Loki’s rain soaked body. 

Without warning Loki shot up from where he lay flipping Tony onto his back. In a matter of half a second Loki was on top of the shocked Tony with one hand pinned above his head and a dagger at his throat. Loki seethed with fear and rage as he pressed the dagger against Tony’s chin forcing him to look up. 

“Hey Reindeer Games, it's me remember?” Tony called out, forcing himself to relax against Loki’s grip. If he fought with him now Loki would probably try to kill him. And from where he was lying, he would have a pretty easy job of it. “Loki look at me.” 

Ice blue eyes glared down at him unfocused. It was as if Loki could not see who he had pinned underneath him. Ragged breathing caused his body to shake even more than it had when he was unconscious aggravating the open wound. 

“Damn it Loki,” Tony growled. “Sorry about this.” Balling up his free fist he slammed it into Loki’s side. Pain shot through Loki like a bullet immediately crumbling from the dominant position he held. Letting out a primal howl he toppled to the side and curled in on himself clutching the gaping wound. Tony scrambled out from under the demigod Letting out a primal howl he toppled to the side and curled in on himself clutching the gaping wound. Tony scrambled out from under the demigod pulling himself on to his knees and snatching the dagger from Loki’s hand. “Yep just make that ten times worse,” he muttered brushing the raven black hair from Loki’s painstricken face. Smoothing the dark hair back, Tony quickly checked the wound to see if he had ripped it open anymore than it already was. Finding that the demigod was no worse off than a few minutes ago Tony kept stroking his hair, hoping that the comfort he was trying to portray was received. “Even wounded to the point of passing out he’s fast,” Tony muttered rubbing the spot on his neck where the blade lay. 

“Hey Loki come back to me,” Tony said clutching his shoulder. 

Taking a shuddering breath Loki opened his eyes and looked up at Tony hovering above him. “Stark?”

“Hey reindeer games, long time no see,” Tony chirped with a sly grin.

“Where am I? Last I knew I was standing outside,” he asked slowly uncurling.

“Well you know I open the door and you just can't seem to help falling for me,” he smiled gesturing to himself, “and then you passed out.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I doubt my attraction to your physical appearance had anything to do with my passing out.”

“Ooo low blow Rudolf,” Tony retorted. Starting to slide off the bed he paused realizing what Loki said. “Your attraction?”

“Stark, this is probably not the best time.”

“Right,” he nodded. “Let’s get you naked.”

“You do realize even injured as I am I could kill you where you sit?” Loki growled.

“Now come on Loki whose mind is in the gutter now? That’s not what I meant. Besides, are you really that opposed?” Tony asked with a coy smile.

“If I were not laying here injured then perhaps. However it is curious as to why you want me undressed.”

“Homefield advantage,” Tony quipped.

“I am no less deadly without clothes on Stark.”

“Oh I’m sure of that.”  _ Maybe I just want to see if Thor’s drunken comments are accurate,  _ Tony thought.

“What happened? Now I have seen you fight and it took the Hulk or Thanos to even scratch you. And now you show up beat to Hell. Kinda has me wondering what’s out there that can do this kind of damage.”

Loki sighed realizing Tony would not let up until he explained how he got here. Trying to roll onto his back, his face twisted in pain. Tentatively Tony reached over and placed a hand on the inside of Loki’s injured thigh. Heat radiated from where Tony touched him. Allowing Tony to help Loki basked in the heat of his touches. The demigod normally was much colder than human or Asgardian, but this was different. He was shivering. His mother would have called it chilled to the bone. An experience he had never had the displeasure of enduring. Once slightly comfortable with pillows propping his head up he looked into Tony’s mud brown eyes. The man raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“The Chititiri are beings that assisted the Dark Elves with their attempts to destroy Asgard. Odin destroyed their planet and destroyed their race in the last war with the Dark Elves. It was believed that there were no more. But like Malekith and Kurse, there were several who survived.”

“Let me guess, now that Asgard is being rebuilt they decided to attack?” Tony added.

“Close. Thor discovered there were several who survived and plotted Asgard’s demise. He sent me and a small band of warriors to destroy them. There were twenty in total. Two Asgardian soldiers were lost in the battle. The last of the Chititiri gave me these before I struck him down.”

“That explains the injuries, but how did you end up here?”

“I sent the soldiers through the new Bifrost to Asgard. When the last one attacked, he altered the destination when I went through. I ended up on Midgard without a way to contact Thor.”

“So you came here?”

“It was the only place I could think to go.”

Tony looked over Loki’s injuries and back to his face. He was still just as beautiful as the day he met him all those years ago. The blood thirsty hunger gone leaving soft features and a smirk that sent his blood immediately south. Something in his gut told him to call Thor and get him out of here. The demigod screamed heartbreak. But as far as Tony was concerned his heart was metal anyway.

Loki eyed Tony cautiously. It was not that long ago that he and Stark were at opposite ends. Even sooner than that they stood side by side fighting together.

“Can you sit up?” Tony asked, reaching for the warm soapy cloth.

“I am not an invalid Stark,” Loki snapped.

“Alright, alright no need to get testy.”

Loki glared at the back of Tony’s head. He was not entirely sure if the man was patronizing him or if he was genuinely trying to help. Tony turned back to Loki and sighed. “Look, you came to me. I’m not entirely sure why but you did. Now I’m here and all I want to do is help. So are you going to let me?”

The God of Mischief held his gaze for a moment longer before looking away. “Yes.”

“Okay then,” Tony nodded. “First I need you to strip so you can shower. There is too much dirt and space dust for a sponge bath to get you clean.”

Loki nodded starting to unbuckle the torn leather. Managing to shrug his top piece half way down his arms, he paused drawing in a shaky breath. Without missing a beat Tony reached over and peeled the garment the rest of the way off. Loki dropped back on the bed drawing in several deep breaths. Apparently even a demi god could suffer the way that a human does.

Tony had been silently starting for several minutes. Loki watched as Tony’s eyes roamed over him. Searching, assessing and if his hunch was correct; Anthony Stark was nervous. “Like what you see?”

Tony’s cheeks flushed an embarrassing shade of red at Loki’s sudden comment. Stark was nothing if not quick on his feet. Especially when it came to out flirting with another person. “And what would you say if I did?” he challenged shoving all the medical supplies onto the bedside table as he stood up.

“I would say come over here and do something about it,” Loki grinned

_ Oh the things I could do to you,  _ Tony thought. “As much as I would like to, I doubt that you are in much shape to enjoy the things I want to do to you.”

As much as Loki hated to admit it, Tony was right. He was in no shape to indulge his fantasies with the man. At this point he was not even sure if he could stand on his own, let alone bed the man standing before him. “I will hold you to that statement when I am more myself.”

The possibilities embedded in Loki’s statement sent blood flowing straight to Tony’s already half hard cock. “I’m starting to think you are more dangerous without the glow stick of destiny.”

“I am always dangerous Stark. It just depends on how you think you can challenge me will determine if you enjoy it or not,” Loki grinned.

Tony rolled his eyes and finished pulling the remaining clothing off.  _ What the hell have I gotten myself into?  _ He thought. 

Tugging Loki to the edge of the bed the demigod gave him a shaded look. “I can walk.”

“Well come on then.” 

Pushing himself up to a standing position, he looked at Tony triumphantly. His bare feet padding lightly against the floor as he staggered after Tony. The wound on his leg ceased bleeding after the minor treatment by the human. But the movement sent searing pain through his body. Even one as impressive as he could not hide the nerve racking pain it caused. An injury like this would normally take the shape shifter half a day of sleep to recover. But a Chititiri blade was coated in poison. Fatal to most but not to a half frost giant. 

The giant blood combined with his magical abilities prevented the poison from killing him. An aggravating side effect of this immunity was an abnormally slow healing rate. If he was correct his side and leg wounds would heal at the same rate as a human suffering from a stab wound. According to Stark that meant at least ten days. Loki had no idea if he was welcome that long. He had no where else to go on Midgard. Thor was unreachable. And if he were perfectly honest, he did not want to go anywhere else.

Tony Stark was unique. Different from all the other Avengers he stood out among them like a bright beacon. Thoughts of the brilliant, confident man plagued his mind when he was not busy on missions for his brother. It was then that he allowed mind to wander to these thoughts. He often wondered how Anthony Stark tasted. How the self appointed leader of Earth’s heroes would look pinned beneath him or against the wall writhing in pleasure as Loki fucked him. Taking his time to devour the man. Pick him apart piece by piece until he was nothing more than a mess of sweat and cum screaming out his name for more. His moving body collided with the solid wall that was Tony Stark adjusting the shower temperature.

“Hey now, you should at least buy me dinner first,” Tony snickered looking back over his shoulder.

Steam rose from the shower calling to the God of Mischief towards heat that he so desperately needed. “Play your cards correctly and I’ll give you more than dinner,” Loki said seductively as he leaned against the bathroom sink. He attempted to bend over to remove his pants twice before giving up. Each time he bent over he could feel the skin barely healed threaten to split.

Without a word, Tony dropped to his knees in front of Loki and made quick work of the fabric. Gazing down at Tony’s bent figure a surge of lust flowed through the magic welder. Years ago when he had first ordered Tony to kneel before him he did not know the effect it would have on him. Back then he craved the recognition he deserved. Subjugation of the mortals came naturally then. Yet here and now, it was the last thing he desired. Well from anyone other than the human at his feet. Tony’s hand lingered on each of Loki’s calves longer than necessary. Even through the heavy leather his touch radiated heat. If the God of Mischief had been feeling better or at the very least had a full range of movement he would haul Anthony Stark up to his feet. Shove him against a nearby wall and show him just how skilled his silver tongue was. Unfortunately that would have to wait.

Instead, Loki reached down and gently ran his fingers through the short black hair and down his face. Loosely grasping his chin he tipped Tony’s head up to look him in the eyes. “I suggest that you stand Stark. I am not well enough to show you just how much I enjoy seeing you kneel before me.” 

On any given day, from anyone with a pulse a statement like that would have resulted in an ass kicking from one end of the nation to the other. He should have been enraged at those words. But coming out of Loki’s mouth just now. Tony had a feeling he would do just about anything he asked. 

Using only the slightest bit of force, Loki pulled Tony to his feet. Leaning down he brushed his lips against Tony’s. Tony immediately opened his mouth to give him access grabbing the god’s slender hips to keep him from falling forward. The human was delectable. Tasting of bitter whiskey and chocolate Loki dominated the kiss. He had only meant to press a small kiss to the man. A little hint at what he hoped to come, but Tony opened up to him as if he had been waiting. Loki revealed in the eager movements of the smaller man. With each tormented graze of his tongue against Tony’s the man shuttered clinging to him all the more. Breaking apart only to draw a single breath of air Loki nipped at his lower lip before clutching his head to devour him once more. 

The two lost all sense of time as they stood there pressed together. Loki pulled away first. Just enough to catch his breath and admire the swollen lips and flushed face of the hero he held. His erection had grown painfully trapped behind his pants. With Tony pressed against him he could feel the man grow harder with each kiss until he was sure that Tony was just as desperate for relief as he was. Loki’s small grin widened into a devilish smile. It was the same smile that filled Tony’s day dreams. It was a smile that the big bad wolf gave little red riding hood just before he ate her. Tony had a sneaking suspicion he was soon going to give himself over to the same fate. 

“You,” Tony cleared his throat taking a step back, “you need to shower. I-I’ll bring you something to wear when you get out. Holler if you need anything.” Nervously Tony backed away before nearly sprinting out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. “Fuck,” he groaned leaning against the bedroom wall. Using the palm of his hand he pressed against his throbbing member. Begging it to calm down. In all his years of being a playboy chasing down every man or woman eager to jump in his bed, never had he been that turned on. Especially from a simple make out session. He could not help but to wonder if Loki was that good to kiss then what would it be like to have his mouth on other places? This was going to be a very interesting ten days.

~~~

Loki stared at the door where Stark had just ran out of suppressing a snicker. He had definitely made the correct choice in coming here. Even if it was with an injury. After dying at the hands of Thanos and being brought back, Loki had come to realize several things. One was that he was better than he had given himself credit for. He was no villain and his brother was all he had left. Never would he squander that again. And two if a human was capable of remaining at the forefront of his thoughts for this long then he was special. Anthony had never left his thoughts. Always buzzing around in the background. There was no sense in wasting time pining over the human. What had originally started out as a mission to rid the universe of the last few Chititiri had turned into a search for something more. Answers to why this human was so important. 

It was obvious that he was attracted to him. And the feeling was mutual. But a simple attraction should not have been able to dismantle his thoughts the way that it did at times. Loki was the god of mischief. His intelligence was what set him apart from all others. If Anthony Stark was a hindrance to his abilities with just the few interactions they had it meant he was important to him. And Loki needed to find out why.

The searing heat of the water cascaded over Loki as he analyzed his thoughts about Stark. Drifting between lust and curiosity he took each one into account and yet still came up blank. It was beginning to feel like Loki could not analyze his way out of his feelings like he had done so many times before. This time it appeared he had to act. A plan quickly formed in his mind that he genuinely approved of. And if Anthony’s reaction to his kiss was anything to go off of, so would he. 

Once he was warmed as much as he could stand, Loki grabbed a cloth from a stack just inside the shower and lathered himself thoroughly with soap. He took special care to clean the two largest wounds before rinsing off and moving towards his hair. Brownish soap bubbles slid down the drain as he repeated the process twice more before he felt that he was properly clean. Waiting for him as he stepped out of the shower was a towel, dark thin pajama bottoms and a black tank top. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. Despite all that happened and a growl of his empty stomach all he wanted to do was crawl into Anthony’s bed and sleep. 

It was easier to move after the shower. After dressing himself and running a comb through his hair, Loki swiftly made his way into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Sleep came easily. Wrapping Loki in its soft embrace the moment his head hit the pillow. Not even taking stock of the tray filled with food and hot tea waiting next to the bed.

~~~

Several days had passed since the God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard appeared on Tony Stark’s doorstep bruised, bleeding and covered in more grime than a Chevy truck living its day out on the back country roads. The two had fallen into a comfortable routine. Tony spent his days much as he did before. Tinkering in his shop, puttering around the house or in meetings to run Stark Industries. Loki usually spent his days reading at the window seat or perfecting his magic. Often he joined Tony in the shop. Sitting in a comfortable silence or exchanging witty banter that left the two grinning for so long their faces hurt. On several occasions Loki assisted in testing new weapons and features for the Ironman suit Tony had been working on. It was much more beneficial to have an actual person to spar against when testing it. His A.I., while highly advanced could only do so much. Having Loki to test with was an added bonus. A God of Mischief and a master of magic put his suit through more work than he could. It was on nights like these that pushed Loki to his magical limit and Tony to his physical, that they collapsed into bed barely registering the others presence. 

Despite the excitement of the night Loki found his way to the secluded manson, nothing more transpired between the two. Nothing physical at any rate. Loki in particular took pride in finding new ways to make Tony blush. For a man rumored to be dirtier than a whore house on payday, Loki found it easy to fluster him. Whispered words in his ear as he walked by. Light brushes of their hands as he passed him a tool. Loki’s favorite however he discovered on the eighth day. 

The wound on his thigh had healed to nothing more than a bright pink scar fated to turn a garish purple brown like the countless other scars that lined his body. His side however, was taking longer than he liked to heal. Loki used his magic freely. And it had been an invaluable tool when assisting Stark test out his Ironman suits. But on the eighth day, Tony finally removed the bandage from his side and did not replace it. 

The large gash had healed to the point that Loki was back to having a full range of motion when he moved. Pain still throbbed close to the surface, but it was no different than pain he had dealt with before. Notably since he had grown up with Thor, pain such as this was nothing new to him. Despite their mother’s complaints and orders when he and Thor spared they tended to be rougher on each other than necessary. This only increased as they got older and Loki began mastering his powers. Thor had to be faster. Strike harder if he were to beat his sly magic wielding brother. Loki would still always lose when it came to a hand to hand fight. But when it was a free for all, both brothers limped away bleeding and sore. 

Having watched Loki take on his brother, Tony knew what the demigod was capable of. In fact, the longer that Loki stayed with him the more he knew him. He was starting to pick up on Loki’s tells. When certain subjects were brought up that Loki had no interest in speaking of his expressions would adopt an indifferent persona. He became animated when they discussed literature, mythology from every corner of the universe and magic. Tastes that normally did not suit Tony. But seeing the way that the usually closed off Loki would light up each time they spoke of those particular topics had him researching in the little down time had. His smile was intoxicating and he found himself doing anything he could to draw it out more often. Tony knew he was in trouble when he could feel the excitement bubble in his chest when Loki would call out his name. Or late at night when he could not sleep and he would watch the pale god laying next to him. Those nights he would spend studying his delicate features. Trying to memorize each and every shape so that when he left he could always imagine in perfect clarity the bliss of having Loki here. It was also those nights that he struggled the most with his self control.

Loki had nightmares. Dark dreams that left him soaked in sweat. Tossing and turning crying out into the night. On nights that Tony could wake him Loki would simply get out of bed and read in another room so as not to disturb him. The nights that he could not, Tony would pull Loki to him so that his head rested on Tony’s arm. There he would hold him, quietly breathing tracing small circles on his back until Loki settled. He would usually fall asleep curled up with him. Only to wake to an empty bed and Loki dressed preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Those mornings he wanted nothing more than to come up behind him and wrapped his arms around the larger man’s waist. He never did. He was still unsure what Loki wanted. Tony wanted him to stay. A fool’s wish. 

Tony knew he was in trouble. He had fallen in love with the God of Mischief all without knowing if Loki returned any feeling for him other than lust. As usual he was putting the cart before the horse. It was his occupation with these thoughts that landed him in the mat covered training room squaring off with a restless Loki.  _ I am so utterly fucked,  _ he thought. 

The two had agreed no powers, no technology just their bodies. Tony gazed over at his opponent stretching out muscles that were still sore from his last battle. Dressed in only plain black sweat pants that hung low on his hips Tony was thrilled that his own pants were loose enough to hide his growing erection. Loki’s long black hair had grown longer since the war with Thanos. Something he never noticed until he pulled it back and tied it behind his head. Of all the male partners Tony had taken over the years, he had never taken one with long hair. He briefly wondered if Loki liked his hair pulled. Nothing violent but just enough to tease the demigod. Or perhaps hold him in place as Tony pressed into his tight ass. 

“What are you thinking about?” Loki asked moving into his fighting stance.

Tony grinned moving to match. “Just wondering if you liked your hair pulled?”

“That depends Anthony on who is riding who,” Loki smirked.

Want coursed through Tony’s veins at Loki’s tease. He knew he was done for. He wanted the demigod any and every way that he could have him. It was apparent that Loki felt the same. His bright green eyes captivated Tony as the two circled each other. He now knew exactly how the deer felt when stalked by a black panther.

Tony was the first to strike. His fist easily blocked. “Don’t hold back Anthony. I want to see how much you can take,” Loki ordered swinging his leg in a powerful roundhouse kick aimed at Tony’s head. 

_ Looks like we are playing rough today,  _ Tony thought.  _ I love playing rough.  _

The two became a fury of fists and feet. Pulling apart and colliding in attacks and defenses like salt water taffy being stretched. Tony knew Loki was not giving him his all. He couldn’t unless Tony was in his suit. He did not begrudge the demigod for it. Not after he threw him through bulletproof glass with one hand like he was a toy. Still he kept on with his assault. Loki matching him hit for hit. He moved like water. Bending and swinging to adjust his every movement to counter Tony’s. Sweat dripped off the two as they fought on, neither one willing to yield to the other. 

Loki caught Tony’s arm as he swung in with a right hook. Dropping down Loki spun under his arm to reach the man’s back, tucking his arm up against him. With two swift kicks to the backs of his knees Tony dropped to the ground barely catching himself from falling face first into the mats. Loki pinned him to the floor with the force of his weight both panting for air. “Do you yield Anthony Stark?” Loki whispered in his ear. 

“Never,” Tony growled pressing his ass back against Loki’s hips. His movement was greeted by what he imagined to be Loki’s stiff cock. If Loki was as well endowed as he felt then Tony was sure he would be walking funny for at least a week. His own cock perked up at the prospect of Loki inside him. He could feel Loki tense at his defiance, practically humming with excitement. Tony learned how to read Loki in their short time together and if he really wanted to rile him all he had to do was keep up the defiance. Loki promised him that one day he would show Tony just how much his submissive actions turned him on. Perhaps if he sprinkled a bit of spoiled brat personality on top Loki would fuck him into next year.

“Then perhaps you need other means of persuasion,” Loki growled. Untwisting Tony’s arm a set of black leather handcuff nearly four inches wide appeared in front of him bolted to the floor. Easing the man’s arm out as to not injure him he slid his wrist into the cuff buckling it tight enough to hold but not enough to hurt. Grabbing his other wrist Loki mimicked the actions successfully immobilizing the upper half of Stark’s body. Taking hold of his hips Loki gave him a sharp pull back stretching him out while bringing him to his knees. “Anthony Stark,” Loki muttered, kissing his way down his spine until he reached the waistband of his pants. Hooking his thumbs in fabric he shoved them down to pool at his knees. 

“Ah shit,” Tony whispered suddenly feeling exposed as the cool air hit his bare cheeks. His cock tumbled out of the pants rock hard with beads of precum threatening to fall on to the mats.

Loki sat back between Tony’s spread legs drinking in the sight of the bound man before him. “Look at you bound and dripping wet presenting yourself like a rare artifact. You do look sweet enough to eat. What shall I do with you first? Shall I kiss every inch of you? Shall I devour your tight hole until you cum? Or shall I just take you? Fill you with my seed and mark you as my own? “

Tony whimpered at his words. No one had ever spoken to him like that. He could cum by just listening to him speak.

“Do not worry my pet. I have many plans for you.” Summoning a vial to his hand Loki pulled the small cork out and poured some of the slick lubricant on his fingers. Slipping a finger inside him, Tony took him easily. Slowly Loki added a second and third digit quickly stretching him open. Delightful whimpers and moans escaped from Tony as he was stretched. Loki loved all of the noises he could extract from Tony. Never had sounds so simple fill the demigod with so much desire. He knew then that he wanted to hear those noises from Tony every day. They would never get old no matter how many times he heard them. 

“Loki,” Tony groaned, pushing back against Loki’s fingers. “Please no more teasing.”

A satisfied grin spread across Loki’s face. Tony Stark begging for him; a long held fantasy coming to life. And it was better than he imagined. Shoving his sweats down just barely past his ass, he grabbed Tony’s cheeks and spread him wide. Slicking up his throbbing cock he lined himself up with Tony’s eager hole. “Are you sure Stark?” he asked, ready to pull away if Tony said no.

“Yes,” he snapped. “You have been tormenting me for a week I can’t take it anymore. Just fuck me Loki.”

Loki plunged into Tony at his command completely burying himself inside the man. Tony arched back at the sudden fullness screaming out a stream of curses. The demigod held his place letting Tony get used to having him inside of him. Taking a deep breath Tony relaxed. Loki was bigger than he had stretched him. Which he knew was his own fault if he had been a bit more patient. But how could he be with those long fingers teasing him. He wanted more. He wanted all of Loki and he certainly got it. Tony nodded slightly, letting his lover know to continue. 

The demigod went at an agonizingly slow pace working him open with each thrust. As much as he pound into the human until he screamed, Tony was human. Loki could easily harm him if he were not careful. “Harder,” Tony moaned. Sensing Loki’s reluctance, “You can’t hurt me,” he added.

Running his nails down Tony’s back the man arched back giving him a perfect view of the lean superhero. Grabbing his hips Loki pulled almost completely out. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he said thrusting back inside as deep as he could get.

“Ah fuck yes,” Tony screamed.

Loki continued driving into him at a relentless pace. The empty training room was filled with Tony’s moans of pleasure each time Loki thrust into him hitting the tight bundle of nerves. Draping his larger frame over Tony Loki balanced his weight on his forearm that lay beside the man’s face. His thrusts became shorter but deeper giving rise to even more delectable screams from his lover. Resting his forehead against the back of Tony’s neck, he released the magical bindings. Drifting away in a puff of smoke he surged forward nearly driving Tony into the mat. 

“You are exquisite Anthony,” Loki praised in a breathless whisper. Biting down on the sensitive flesh between Tony’s neck and shoulder the human cried out for more arching back and spread his legs to give Loki more access. The god sucked a dark bruise where he bit down Tony whimpering his approval.

Shifting up his toes, Loki drove Tony’s chest to the ground while the hand on his hip kept his cock free from the constraints of the mat. The slight shift drove Loki’s cock deeper into his heat than he thought possible. “Fuck there,” Tony screamed. “Fuck Loki right there I’m going to cum.”

The god’s speed increased driving into him, pounding that perfect spot that had Tony screaming Loki’s name. “Cum for me, my pet,” he growled feeling his own climax coming close. “Cum for me Anthony. Let me claim you, fill you with my seed my darling.”

“Yes oh fuck yes Loki,” Tony gasped his vision exploding to white as his climax finally erupted. Sticky hot cum splattered all over the mat underneath him. Loki followed not long after burying himself inside Tony’s ass. Tony gasped feeling the hot pressure of Loki spilling inside of him. He had never felt so full so complete as his new lover milked the last of his cum from his cock. Loki eased out of him before collapsing in a sweat soaked heap beside Tony. Gasping for breath, Tony laid down on his side curled next to the exhausted god. 

“You are brilliant my pet,” Loki complemented shifting to his side to run a finger down the side of Tony’s face. “So perfect in ways I could never imagine.”

Tony blushed leaning in to Loki’s touch. “You are pretty damn spectacular yourself there Rudolf.” 

Loki gave Tony a grin that reminded him of the Cheshire cat. “I asked Thor once why you called me that and he said it was because you had a strange fascination with my battle armor. Perhaps next time I will wear it and see just how fascinated you are with it.”

“Damn you Thor,” Tony muttered embarrassment washing over him. 

“Do not be embarrassed,” Loki smiled. “I would enjoy it and by the looks of you, you are already eager to have me in them.”

Without taking his eyes off Loki Tony already knew what he was referring to. His body betraying him at the mere thought of sex with Loki in his battle armor. Thoughts of riding Loki while dressed in the form fitting black and green leather swam to the forefront of his mind as he tried to calm down. His lover lay next to him, eyes fluttering shut appearing more relaxed and happy than Tony had ever seen before. Hoping this new state of being was more than just due to the mind blowing sex a new thought formed in Tony Stark’s head.  _ If he is well enough to move like that then he should be fully healed,  _ Tony thought sadly.  _ Maybe if I ask him to stay…  _ Tony let the thought drift away. It was a fool’s wish after all.

~~~

Both men, freshly showered and changed, sat in comfortable silence in the kitchen nursing oversized mugs of black coffee. Each wrapped up in their thoughts they sipped the bitter liquid hoping by the time they found the bottom they would know where to go from here. 

Tony, not one known for patience or silence, spoke first. “I think you are pretty well healed up.”

“So it seems,” Loki replied looking over at the man leaning against the white countertops. 

“What are your plans now?”

Loki opened his mouth only to quickly shut it. He always had plans for every contingency. Thinking several moves ahead of all others kept him alive and until eight days ago, content. Sort of. Now, he was at a loss. The time spent in Stark’s care was unlike any situation he could have imagined. If he were completely honest then he would admit that the events in the training room were something that he expected. He knew the way the hero looked at him. It was the same lust filled stare that he had thrown Stark’s way. What he did not count on was how comfortable he had become sharing the same space with the man. Each night they lay in the same bed and now knowing how Stark… Anthony felt beneath him. The taste of lips, the way his whole face lit up when a new invention defeated one of Loki’s conjurings. The God of Mischief, master of magic and strategy had not anticipated that he might be falling in love. He was not sure if that was truly the case. It had only been eight days. A blink of time in his long existence. All he knew was that he did not want to leave. But he also had no reason to stay. “I actually do not know.”

A spark of hope shot through Tony’s chest. He fought to keep it under control, keeping his face impassive. “Well if you’re not busy,” he paused. “You could stay here.”

Loki eyed him. “Why?”

“I uh… could use your help in the lab.”

The demigod rolled his eyes. “Is that-”

“I want you to stay,” Tony quickly interrupted before Loki could make an assumption. “I want you to stay here. With me. I like it when you’re here.”

Loki studied the man for a moment. Searching for any deception. Wondering momentarily if Anthony was asking him to stay just so he would have a partner. Without uttering a word, Loki cast his magic out entwining with Anthony’s natural aura. Words could have any number of meanings, but spiritual energy could only speak in one way. What he found matched Loki’s own thoughts. Anthony wanted him to stay. Not for his magic or skill. But because Anthony was also starting to wonder if he had fallen in love with the God of Mischief. 

“Alright Anthony. I’ll stay,” Loki smiled happily. 

  
  
  


**Epilogue**

**_Three years later-_ **

Thunder roared across the night sky. The rains came in a downpour heavy enough that it made it nearly impossible for any being awake to see further than a few feet in front of them. Lightning flashed across the night sky, bathing the master bedroom in a bright white light. The following thunder shook the glass throughout the house rousing one of the sleeping occupants. Tony Stark groaned as he rolled away from the mess of dark hair beside him towards the window. Not for the first time did he regret the open concept architecture that his arhitect talked him into.

03:30am

“Fuuuuuck,” Tony whined softly. It had only been an hour and a half since he crawled into bed and the storm had no signs of letting up. Glancing over at the sleeping figure next to him he figured he had two options. One, get up and go back to work in the shop. Three years ago this is exactly what Tony would have done. That is until Loki stumbled back into his life ragged and battle torn, and never left much to Tony’s delight. Or two, he could wake his sleeping god and see if he could keep him company.

Tugging the comforter back, Tony exposed the naked figure beneath. His lover was all long lines. Lean and tight in all the right places. Loki was a god in every sense of the word. Awake he was lethal. His magic flowed like water devastating or enchanting to all as he saw fit. His daggers hit their mark every time and he words could cut down a king if he so chose. Asleep one could almost mistake him for mortal. His long raven black hair blanketed the pillow. Reaching over Tony brushed several stray strands of hair out of his lovers face. As Loki slept, he resembled the god that he knew and no one else did. Warm and loving, two words that were not usually associated with the god of mischief.

Tony slid up beside the naked form running his hand gently down his back. Loki twitched beneath the touch.  _ So beautiful,  _ he thought, sliding his hands through the dark locks. His fingers getting caught in a particularly tight knot, he gave a small tug. Loki groaned shifting his hips as he slept. Tony’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Interesting,” he muttered tugging on his lover’s hair again. Loki groaned louder rolling from his stomach to his side. A devious grin spread across Tony’s face.

Peeling off his boxers, he flug them to the foot of the bed and slid in against Loki. Nestled against his lover he pressed a kiss to Loki’s neck and wrapped his fingers in a fist full of Loki’s hair. His growing erection pressed against the heat of Loki’s ass urging his lust filled movements. Using his free hand he carefully moved Loki’s leg back to drape across his own. He could not help but smile against Loki’s neck as his suspicions were confirmed. Loki’s half hard cock confirmed it. His god of mischief had a hair pulling kink. Grasping his lover in his hand he gave the raven locks a sharp tug.

“Ah,” Loki gasped, thrusting his hips forward.

Tony pumped the growing cock at a lazy pace. Loki was not one to enjoy early wake ups. But he figured if he eased him into consciousness he would not be quite so frustrated. Granted Loki never opposed wake up sex. He was also the one who usually initiated it on the sleeping Tony. This time Tony wanted to be the one with Loki writhing in his touch. He had just discovered a new pleasure point on his lover and wanted to explore it to completion. 

Tony kept a steady pressure on Loki’s head as he increased his pace. Loki’s once even breaths quickened as he stirred awake. “Good morning love,” he whispered in his ear.

“A-Anthony?” Loki muttered still coming out of his dream filled state.

“Yes love?”

“Faster,” Loki ordered grinding against Tony’s cock.

Tony immediately increased his pace, Loki’s rock hard cock dripping precum. Pulling his lover's hair back further to expose his long pale neck, he gently bit down on the soft flesh. Loki gasped, thrusting his hips forward into Tony’s hand. It was not long before the god of mischief was reduced to a sweaty, whimpering mess under Tony’s expert touch. His head thrown back in pleasure, he arched his back pressing against Tony as he was teased.

“Fuck Loki,” Tony groaned thrusting his cock up the crack of Loki’s ass towards his lower back, “you are so beautiful like this.”

“Stark,” Loki growled in a deep sultry tone that Tony knew meant he was close.

“Cum for me love,” he whispered. “I want to hear my name as you cum all over the bed.” 

Loki whimpered as Tony pulled harder on his hair increasing his speed. His hand quickly traveled up Loki’s length, wrapping around the wet head before making his way back down Loki’s cock. Loki came crying out Tony’s name as his seed soaked into the bed. Tony released his grip on Loki and pulled him into a tight embrace. The god’s labored breathing eased as the waves of pleasure calmed from the unexpected wake up. Finally coming to a slightly calmer state, Loki rolled onto his stomach and turned to face Tony. His long hair, a tangled mess, fell in dramatic curls around his shoulders. The man greeted him with a wide cheeky grin.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he smiled.

Loki returned the grin with a sly smile of his own. “I would not worry Anthony. You will not be sleeping much tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda forgot I had this. I think it was supposed to be part of my Kinktober 2019 collection and I somehow missed it. Although I am super glad I found it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy my little discovery.


End file.
